Erasing The Tears
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They thought their mates loved them, they would have never thought they would betray their trust. They also never knew they would find love in each other, in such a short time.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections of Summer Twilight Non-Canon Fanfic Contest

Pen Name: RobstenLover93

Twitter handle: EmilyMCurrey

Facebook: Emily Margaret

Title: Erasing the Tears

Non-Canon Pairing: EmmettxBella

Word Count: 5942

Warnings: Cheating and Swearing

Summary: They thought their mates loved them, they would have never thought they would betray their trust. They also never knew they would find love in each other. Cullens-Vampires, Bella-Human.

ONE-SHOT

Emmett's POV

It was an odd summer night in our house everyone was really quiet. Jasper was in the corner reading one of his civil war books, and scolding it, saying, "this is wrong," "that never happened," etc. Since Alice couldn't go outside to shop because of the sun shining in the late summer night, she was sitting on the couch a few feet away from me and buying a bunch of clothes she didn't need.

I didn't know where Rose was. She said sitting in the house 24/7 was boring, and I hadn't seen her since, knowing her she was in our room reading a magazine or something. Bella was sitting across from me on the other couch, reading one of her books, and waiting for Edward. Ever since we came back a few months ago, she'd been here more often, not trusting that we wouldn't leave her again, and I didn't blame her.

I sighed and threw my head back onto the couch, wishing I was human again and could sleep. It would be a peaceful thing. The door opened as I closed my eyes and they snapped open. I looked and saw that it was just Esme and Carlisle walking in hand-in-hand.

I sighed again and closed my eyes; it did not last long until I heard something.

" . . . Emmett," a voice said

The voice sounded familiar, and I thought everyone, but Bella heard it.

"What was that?" Esme asked

"I don't know," I said

Bella peeked up from her book for a second to look at us. "Huh?"

"It's nothing sweetheart," Esme replied.

With that abandoned, everybody went back to doing what they were doing. At least until a laptop crashed onto the floor seconds later. Everyone's eyes flashed towards rushed over to her, sitting by her side as she went through her vision. The vision seemed to last forever, until she came out of it gasping for air, even though she didn't need it.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing," she said, quickly

She was hiding something; I could tell.

"You're lying," I accused.

She looked my way, and I saw something in her face, like . . . regret and sadness for me.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Alice?" I asked, confused on what she was getting at

"I'm so, so sorry, Emmett. I know your marriage was so long," she said.

"Alice! What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled, standing up from my spot.

Esme shook her head, and I blew out a breath. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"You know you don't curse in this house, Emmett," she said.

"Mom please," I pleaded.

"Fine, fine," she grumbled.

"Alice? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your marriage," she said.

"What about it?" I asked her.

"It's . . ." she started, standing from her seat

As she was about to speak again, she was sucked into another vision and fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Jasper shook her a little bit as her vision continued because her visions usually only last a few minutes and it'd been a while.

"Let me see her, Jasper," Carlisle said, bending down to where they were setting

When he bent down, I looked over saw my brother's mate – Bella – sitting there. It shocked me.

"When did you get over here?" I asked, looking her way

"A few minutes ago, Emmett," she said rolling her eyes at me

I ignored her rolling of her eyes and looked back to my sister, as Carlisle looked her over.

"There seems to be nothing wrong, and she hunted just this afternoon," he said.

"Isn't she just having a vision?" Esme asked.

"It seems like it," I said.

Therefore, we sat there and waited.

~One hour later~

I knew it was getting late, and Edward had yet to show up to take Bella to the meadow so she was very tired. Alice's vision was still going on, and it bothered everyone. Rose hadn't emerged from our bedroom for a while now, and it was starting to concern me. As I was about to stand up to go and check for Rose, Alice came out of her vision.

"Don't go upstairs!" she yelled.

"Alice! Honey, are you okay?" Jasper asked, grabbing her into a hug

She sighed leaning into him.

"I'm fine."

"You were out for an hour with that last vision, Alice. What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Please, nobody go upstairs," she said.

"Why not" Jasper asked.

"Just . . . please don't," she begged.  
I ignored her and stood from my seat. Alice grabbed my arm and looked at me apologetic, as if I would regret going upstairs.

"Emmett," she whispered.

"Alice, I have to go upstairs and see what the heck is wrong with my wife. I haven't seen her since this morning," I told her.

"You're going to regret it," she warned me.

"How can I regret seeing my wife? Do I need to repeat she's my WIFE?" I snapped.

"For now," Alice mumbled.

"What do you mean for now?" Jasper asked.

"I'd also like to know," Bella added from behind me

Alice looked crushed, like her words were going to crush us.  
"Do you think of anything of why Edward and Rose haven't been down since this morning?" she said, quietly.

I heard a growl and it wasn't from any of us.

"No," I said.

"Rose has been upstairs because – because she's cheating on you with Edward," Alice said.

I burst into laughter, thinking she was joking.

"Emmett, I don't think she's joking," Jasper said.

I shook my head, still having a small fit of laughter.

"Yeah, right, Alice! Why the heck would she cheat on me with Edward after ninety years?" I asked.

"It's true," Alice said.

I looked back behind me and still saw Bella; she looked hurt, as if, she knew it had to be true. My laughter immediately stopped at her expression, I didn't like it.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Go upstairs if you want, now that you know," she said.

It hurt me to think if she was right and Rose was cheating on me with whom we thought was Bella's mate. I sat back on the couch, next to the hurt human who probably just wanted to die.

I heard the door to my bedroom open and looked up to see my wife – or soon to be ex – standing there at the top of the stairs. She was fully dressed and looked just like she did this morning. I saw Alice glare at her as she walked over to us.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

"Upstairs," Rose replied.

"What have you been doing upstairs all day?" Alice asked, glaring at her sister.

"Things," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Alice glared again and stood up,. "Come on, Bella, I'll take you home."

Bella stood from her spot and walked with Alice out to her truck, passing Edward as she went out. She glared at him as he tried to grab her arm. Alice slapped him across the face and Bella walked out of the house.

"I hope the Volturi kills you, and you go to hell," Alice said, storming out of the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked.

_Like you do not know asshole! _I thought.

He glared my way, and I glared right back at him,

"I repeat: what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Edward, Rose, I think we need an explanation," Carlisle said.

"Of what?" Rosalie questioned

I crossed my arms. She knew exactly what she needed to explain.

"What happened upstairs? Obviously something happened between the two of you," Carlisle pointed out.

"Nothing happened," Rose exclaimed.

"Bullshit!" I snarled.

For once Esme didn't scold me on cursing,

"What?" Rose gasped.

"That is fucking bullshit," I seethed.

"I'm not lying to you, Emmett!" Rose insisted.

"I know you slept with him. I'm not clueless like you think I am," I snapped at her.

"I didn't!" she said

She was obviously lying. After several decades together, I could just tell these things.

"Edward, I thought we could trust you," Esme said.

He didn't deny it. Besides, his face told me everything. He had slept with my Rose.

"How long had this been going on?" I asked.

"A year and a half," he admitted, clearly

"Rose, why?" Esme asked.

"I was bored," she said.

I glared at her. She was bored of me? I looked over at Jasper, and he knew what I needed,

"I'll call Jenks tomorrow," he said.

What a horrible summer! I was supposed to go to "college" this year, and now I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm going to spend my summer away from these assholes!

"Edward, Rose – Esme and I will discuss the situation tonight. I don't want to see you, so keep out of my sight," Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand, standing up, and walking out of the room.

I glared at my "wife" as you could call her before I got up from my spot and walked out of the room without another word, grabbing my keys.

"Emmett, I'm sorry," Rosalie called from behind me

I ignored her and walked into the garage where Alice sat. She motioned for me to put the keys down and get in her car, trying to be as quiet as possible. I set the keys on the ground and walked over to her car opening the door and climbing in very quietly. Alice slipped in as if it was nothing before starting the engine and racing out of the garage. Once we were far enough away I spoke.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're leaving," she said.

"What do you mean 'we're leaving'?" I asked, confused.

"I'm getting Jasper later tonight while Edward and Rose are in a moment. I'll tell Carlisle and Esme, and then we're leaving," she explained.

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"We're all going our separate ways," she said.

"Wait a minute! What about Bella?" I asked

Alice smiled. "Do you know one reason why Rose cheating didn't affect you as much as she thought?" she questioned.

"Why didn't her cheating affect me?"

"Because she's not your mate," Alice said.

What the hell!  
"What the fuck, Alice? Of course, she is my mate! She saved me from the bear, remember?" I muttered.

"I do, Emmett, yes, but Rosalie IS NOT your mate!"

I sighed and ran a hand over my face looking out the window of her car not seeing much of what we passed because of the fast pace we were going. However, I knew exactly where we were when she pulled over.

"Who is she then?" I asked.

"Your mate?" Alice looked me

"Yes," I said.

"You won't freak out on me, right?"

I looked at her as if she was crazy and she giggled. "Okay, okay . . ."

She took an un-needed deep breath

"Your mate is . . ."

She was killing me here.  
"Your true mate is Bella," Alice said.

My eyes widened and I looked at her as if she was crazy,

"I'm not kidding." Alice smiled.

"But . . . but how? She's Edward's singer!" I blurted out.

It cannot be possible!

"She is yes, but she's your mate, Emmett!" she said.

"Doe . . . does Bella know?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice stated

"What's going to happen?"

"Since we're all going our separate ways . . . well I want you to go with Bella," she explained.

I couldn't just do that. "What about her graduating?"

"We're going to lie and say we all got some early scholarships to some college, after we've been gone a few weeks we're going to fake Bella's death so we can change her," Alice said.

"What do you expect me to do it? I can't change anyone!"

"Emmett, you have to," she said.

"I can't change her, Alice." I grumbled

She put her hands on my shoulders. "You can, and you will, Emmett."

"What if I can't stop?" I whispered.

"You will," she insisted.

I sighed; I could not stand losing Bella. If she is or isn't my mate, I don't care, I couldn't stand to lose her. Alice got out of the car and I followed. She smiled at me and linked our arms, no matter how I tried to protest she wouldn't let go of my arm so I gave up. We walked up to the door, and Alice knocked. She had been lucky and was best friends with Charlie.

When the door opened, Charlie stood there smiling.

"Hi, Alice!" he greeted.

Alice grinned. "Hi, Charlie! Is Bella here?" she asked, returning his grin.

"Yup, come on in from outside. It's blazing out there!" He shivered.

She stepped into the house, tugging me in with her,

"You're. . . Emmett, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I murmured.

"So, what's up with you kids tonight?" he asked , still smiling.

I wish I could smile

"Actually, tonight hasn't been the best." Alice frowned.

"Uh oh, what's up, Alice?" Charlie wondered.

"Well . . ." She looked my way

"Rose and I broke up," I told him.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry. How long have you been together?" he asked

"Five years," I lied. There was no way I could tell him seventy years.

"That sucks. What happened?" he questioned as Alice walked away to see Bella

"She , uh, she cheated on me."

He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I know what it feels like."

I actually kind of wish Charlie could know what was going on; it didn't feel right taking Bella from him. Alice came down the steps with Bella behind her, looking sadder than ever. Her eyes were red and puffy and I didn't like it. She walked over to me and I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her.

"So, Alice, what's the good news?" Charlie asked.

"We got early acceptance to Dartmouth!" she lied, grinning.

He gaped.

"All of you?" he asked.

"Not all of us, but Bella got in," she said.

His eyes flashed to his daughter

"You didn't tell me," he muttered.

"It . . . it slipped my mind," she fibbed.

"How could this slip your mind?" he demanded.

Bella shrugged, and I kept my grip around her arms,

"When does it start?" he asked.

"Since we got accepted into their advanced program, we have to go in the next few days or so." Alice lied again.

"A few days?" he asked, clearly not believing her.

"It's true, Dad," Bella added to the lie.

I knew she hated lying to her father.

"Well, I'm going to have to think about it," he said.

"Dad, can I go out?" Bella asked.

"Not tonight, you're tired and it's late, maybe tomorrow," he replied.

She sighed and gave Alice a quick hug before going up the stairs. I knew we 'd do like Edward had and climb in her window.

"Come on, Emmett. Nice seeing you, Charlie" Alice murmured.

For once, we actually didn't go through Bella's window.

~2 weeks later~

I sat on the beach, though I didn't know why. Since Bella was my mate, I was letting her decide where we would go for our summer vacation. The sun was out and I was outside sparkling like crazy, but she didn't care.

"Come on, Emmett, it's a private beach," Bella said, tugging on my arms

Charlie had let her come to "Dartmouth" for the year, but wanted weekly updates from her ,and we kept the promise, knowing she wouldn't be "alive" in a few weeks' time. Esme and Carlisle had kicked Edward and Rose out the day after everything came out and they left. Then Alice told them her plan. They easily agreed and were talking about where they wanted to go. They decided to go to London, where Carlisle grew up.

Bella had said she wanted to go somewhere warm. Esme suggested her island where she would have sent Bella and Edward if they got married for their honeymoon. Bella's eyes lit up, and I knew we had to go. We had packed our things looking like we were going to college and took off a few days after her dad's approval. We'd been here since, and she loved it.

"No, Bella, I'm okay," I insisted.

"Emmett, it's the middle of the summer. Come on!" She grinned from ear to ear

In such a short time, she had become everything to me. I had started feel things I hadn't before with her.

"Okay, okay." I stood up.

Bella giggled and walked over to the water and diving in. No matter what people said about Bella, she wasn't as clumsy as she seemed when she was swimming. Swimming had to me one of Bella's hidden talents. I went into the water and easily caught up with her and put my arms around her waist as she squealed. I loved her squeal and her laugh . . . and her, I guess.

"You shouldn't do that," she said, playfully slapping my shoulder.

I laughed and picked her up in my arms, throwing her a few feet from me into the water. She was giggling when she came back from under the water. I swam up to her, and again put my arms around her waist. It was so easy to fall for this girl. She was amazing and I didn't understand why Edward would cheat on her. I fell for her quicker than I did Rose, and I knew it is because she was my true mate.

"Emmett?" Bella asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Marrying Rosalie, being changed," Bella said.

I had to think about it. Did I regret marrying her? Did I regret her changing me for nothing? Even though it did not seem it, it was a hard question.

"No, I don't think I could ever regret my life, dead or alive."

"Why?" She turned around in my grip and put her hand on my chest

"Why would I regret my life? I have everything I need. I have a mother and a father who love me dearly, even if we don't share the same blood. I have a sister and a brother, who have been there for me no matter what has happened to me. I don't regret marrying Rose, or her changing me because it always came into something great. I have you now and life is perfect, I don't regret anything in life since there is nothing to regret," I explained.

She put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder and I liked her being so close to me. "You don't regret me being your mate? Being human?"

"Never, human or not," I whispered.

A few minutes later, we got out of the water, and Bella sat on the blanket with a towel around her as the wind started to pick up. When the wind increased more, I got up from my seat and started to pick up our things. Bella didn't move from her spot.  
"Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me and her eyes were red, it made me feel bad.

"Let's go inside, and we can talk" I told her.

She stood up, and I took the blanket stuffing it under my arm. She jumped on my back, as we did to come, and I ran to the door in a few seconds instead of us walking. When we got to the door, Bella jumped down and walked into the house without saying a word. It scared me.

I put our things outside under the cover of an umbrella and walked in behind my mate.  
"Bella?" I asked looking around for her.

She was nowhere in sight so I went for the bedrooms. The first bedroom, the blue one, was empty. I went to the other room, the white one, and opened the door and saw her lying on the bed with the covers around her small body.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to the bed.

"Why?" she asked through her tears.

I climbed onto her bed, and pulled her into my arms as she cried. "Why what?"

"Why am I not good enough?" she cried.

"Oh, Bella," I said, not knowing how she could think she wasn't good enough. "Bella, you are good enough. Edward didn't see it in you because he's just an ass."

She didn't say anything, but kept close to me.

~the next day~

Eventually, Bella had fell asleep after crying some more, and I held her while she slept, just like the previous nights before. She whimpered and thrashed in her sleep, but I kept a good grip on her so the thrashing wasn't as bad as it seemed. I had never seen a human sleep before after I was changed into a vampire.

I understood why Edward liked to watch her sleep; it was different since we couldn't sleep. I wanted to dream so badly, but I knew it wasn't happening any time soon. Looking over at the clock, I saw it was only around 4:30 in the morning so I quietly slipped out of Bella's grip, grabbing my phone and walking out into the living room.

I just had noticed I was still in my swim trunks from the evening before and sighed. I stared at my phone after sitting on the couch for nothing. I turned the screen on and went to the calendar seeing the big letter's in next week Tuesday:**68****th**** WEDDING ANNIVERSARY! **

It felt so weird erasing it, making it so it never repeated anymore. After setting my phone down on the table, I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. It was not long before my phone started to violently buzz on the table. I picked it up and answered the call without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Emmett! It's Alice," she said.

I could just see that pixie grinning.

"Hey, shorty, what's up?"

"You need to bring Bella to London," she stated.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Carlisle wants to change her sooner than planned," Alice explained.

"No way!" I growled.

She sighed.

"Emmett."

"Tell him to come here then. Bella and I like it here. It's peaceful," I said.

"Emmett, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, Alice. I don't want to force Bella to go somewhere she doesn't want to. It's been an eventful couple of days."

"I didn't look since you said you wanted privacy. What's happened?"

"Bella . . . Bella broke down into tears last night. She thought she wasn't good enough for anyone because _he_ cheated on her with _her_."

"Oh, my god! Why would she think that?" Alice cried.

"I don't know, Alice," I said, placing my hand on my forehead and sighing.

"Oh! Jasper said your divorce papers came through today with Jenks," she said.

"Great," I replied.

"Jasper sent them to _her_, _she'll_ send them to you, and you can send them back to Jenks," she said

I nodded, knowing I'd finally be divorced from that girl in a few short days. I heard some movement on the floor about feet shuffling, and I knew I had to let Alice go.

"Be careful, use a condom!" she said hanging up the phone

Um . . . well then. I hung up the phone, setting it on the table as I saw Bella in the distance. I flashed toward her, and I was by her side in seconds. She didn't say anything about it. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're up very early," I said.

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered.

Of course, she couldn't. I couldn't wait until she's a vampire and we could do whatever we wanted during the night instead of me watching her sleep. We sat on the couch and she cuddled up to my side. I liked it.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked quietly.

"Alice. Carlisle wants to move up your change," I said.

She sighed.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know. That's why I told Alice to come here instead."

"Why does he want to move it up?" she asked.

"Probably because of the Volturi," I said.

She shuddered at the horrible memory.

"What about your divorce?"

"Rose got the papers today. She should have then to me here within the next two days," I said.

"And then it's over? Just like that?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I thought most divorces took months."

"They usually do yes, but we have connections," I explained.

"You mean, Jasper has connections," she corrected.

I laughed and kissed her head again. "Yes."

Bella looked up at me. "Why do you kiss my head?"

"Because I can, I guess," I told her.

She frowned, but didn't say another word and grabbed the remote. She turned on the television to check the weather here in brazil. I knew exactly what he said about the weather going to be in the high nineties this next week. Bella frowned, not knowing what the heck he was saying since he was speaking Portuguese.

"It's going to be a nice warm this week," I translated for her.

She smiled and sighed a little bit. "Where am I going to hunt when you change me?"

"Right here on the island."

"There are actual animals here?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"How long has Esme owned the island?"

"Ever since her and Carlisle's first wedding. Back in the 1930's before I joined them," I explained.

"What happened the day you were changed and after you were changed?" she asked.

I sighed.

"My life as a human wasn't the best , Bella. I grew up in a small town in Tennessee. My family was actually part Scottish and part Irish, shocker to me. I wasn't the best person in my family. I was friends with a bunch of men who drank, gambled, and womanized for fun. When I was twenty years old, my family was starving so I went on a hunting trip to find some food. It was the middle of July and the summer heat was a horrible. A large black bear in the smoky mountains attacked me, and I lost consciousness pretty quick. Though, I could hear what seemed like two bears fighting for my body. I was sure I was going to die but then there was nothing. When I opened my eyes, I saw Rosalie who I thought had looked like an angel. Obviously she wasn't. It felt like we were flying, and I was going to heaven. She took me to Carlisle, and he injected the morphine and bit me, as many times as he possibly could. The burn was horrible. When the pain left me, I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie and Carlisle. I thought they were both angels. Carlisle explained to me about how they were vampires and now I was one, too.

"I adjusted quickly to my new life, but a couple years after my change I still couldn't be around human blood without wanting to kill them so we moved from Tennessee. Before we left though, I had come into some money after Edward showed me how to invest and put it on my family's doorstep because I knew without me they weren't doing very well. My parents' always talked about me being their hardworking son and how I loved everyone. They were lost when I 'died.' I never looked back at my family again. You kind of know the rest," I said.

Her eyes widened, and I knew some of my story had freaked her out a little bit.  
"Wow."

"My story isn't the best out of everyone's," I said.

"I doubt it. Emmett; there has to be someone's worse than yours," she assured me.  
"It was one horrible summer," I muttered.

She giggled. "It might have been horrible in some ways, but in some ways it was also a good one."

"Maybe. I'm actually kind of happy I was changed," I said

"Because you got some family?" she asked.

"Yes, in a way," I replied.

"What color were your eyes as a human?"

"They were a light blue. They'd turn lighter in the summer and darker in the winter," I said.

"I'm going to miss my eyes," she murmured.

I sighed.

"You'll get used to the topaz after a while."

After being quiet just for several minutes about her change, she spoke up again

"Will you change me?" she asked.

"Bella . . . I can't," I grumbled.

She looked hurt, so I tried to explain.

"I can't hurt you Bella. I'm . . . I'm too afraid I won't be able to stop."

"I want you to change me — today," she whispered.

I stood from my seat, and she fell on the couch. It was a good thing it was soft.

"No! I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't," I groused.

"I knew you would say that! You're just like Edward!" she snapped, getting up from her spot and storming away.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face; I hated seeing her compare me to Edward. He didn't want to change her because if he would, and he did cheat on her it would be even worse, because she could hurt him, but she couldn't since he didn't change her.

I followed her to where she slammed the door on me, locking it. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but she could still try.

"Bella, please come out," I said.

She didn't say anything, and I suspected she was just lying there on the bed. I wanted her to come out. "Bella, please! Yes, I want to change you but, Bella, I'm scared I won't be able to stop and I'll kill you."

Still nothing. It kind of angered me on how she wouldn't answer me, but I knew she was pissed. I sat on the ground next to the door, doing absolutely nothing. I closed my eyes, wishing I would be able to just sleep to pass the time. I don't know how long it was that I sat on the ground, but the door never opened, not even a peep.

It worried me that something could be wrong with her and after a few more hours and hearing some thrashing, I knew I had to go in. I stood from my spot on the floor and broke the doorknob, pushing the door in to see my Bella on the bed writhing around in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. I walked over to her and climbed into the bed taking her in my arms, and the thrashing stopped.

Could I change her right here and now? I looked down at her neck. Could I do this? I took a deep breath and leaned down, but went to her ear first.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered.

Moving my lips to her neck, I opened my mouth and bit down, making sure it was deep enough. Then I started biting her wrists and legs so the venom would spread faster. After seeing all of her bites, I got out of the bed and moved away from her, knowing this was going to be an eventful three days.

"I love you," I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

~Day 1~

The screams started a few minutes after the venom entered her body. The sound hurt my head regardless that I was a vampire. I had got a text from Alice saying they would be on the island in a couple hours since they weren't staying that far away from us. I expected them to freak out about everything.

I had dismissed the housekeepers, keeping them away so I didn't have to worry about them finding Bella in the middle of her change. I heard the door open rushed over to see who it was, only to come face to face with Alice.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, slapping my shoulder.

I shrugged and went back onto the couch to sulk.

"How's she doing?" Alice sat next to me.

"She's fine," I said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I can feel her pain, Emmett. She's not fine."  
"Oh, shut it. Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're flying in tonight," Alice said.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.  
"You did it, Emmett, and you didn't kill her. Bella is fine. She's going to be a good newborn," Alice soothed, while rubbing my back.

"I can only hope," I mumbled, sighing again.  
"She will. I saw it the minute you decided to change her."

~Day 2~

Carlisle and Esme arrived an hour ago. Carlisle immediately checked on Bella and made sure I had done everything right and that she was progressing. I was happy when he gave me the 'all clear,' and that I had done it right. The day progressed nicely and not much new had happened. Bella's skin turned lighter than it was before and her hair looked lighter. I liked it on her.

Oh, and her breasts? God her breasts were good. Bigger and I loved them. Once Alice caught me staring at her, scolded me, and pushed me out of the room. I couldn't help myself, though. Jasper just laughed at me, and I slapped him and he hadn't laughed at me since.

"It's almost done," Alice announced, grinning.

Smiling, I stood up. I could not fucking wait.

~Day 3~

I knew Bella's change was almost over, and I couldn't fucking wait for her to wake up so we could be together forever. We wouldn't have to worry about anything, and we could do whatever we wanted from now on!

"Twenty seconds," Alice chimed.

I rushed into the room where Bella lay and counted to twenty before I closed my eyes, knowing hers had opened. Opening my eyes, I saw her in the bed already sitting up and looking around. I knew she could see things better now.

"Bella!" Alice squealed coming in the room.

I couldn't even be alone with her? Ugh not fair! Alice threw Bella into a hug, but I didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry, Emmett." Alice giggled and released Bella.

She then flashed out of the room in seconds, and Bella looked at the door. I wondered if she was wishing Alice would come back or stay away. I walked over to her slowly, but before I could do anything else, Bella was out of the bed. She had grown two inches during in her transformation. I put my arm around her waist and moved her close to me.

"I love you, too," she whispered, against my lips.

She crushed her lips to mine, and I knew everything was fine. I loved Bella Swan, and Bella Swan loved me. Life may have sucked at times in the past, but I knew my life was the best now that I had Bella. We'd had the best summer ever!

* * *

**Hello all :) **

**I've been DYING to post this and finally, they announced winners tonight...and I'm allowed to post! **

**This won something, yes, it won something hard to believe- Honorable Mention. Good enough for me!  
**

**Now, what did YOU think of this? Good? Bad? Horrible? Great? Hmm...?**

**I told myself when writing this, I would stop at 3100 words, since the contest rules only said, that it had to be 2,000 words or more. Not to lie, I couldn't put this down and stayed up super late finishing it. **

**It took a while, but it turned out great!  
**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Erasing the Tears Part 2

Emmett's POV

"I'm so happy you're a vampire now! We can do things together _all _night now!" Alice squealed pulling her best friend into a hug

Bella hadn't said much since she woke up, mostly all she has said so far is that she loves me to. Alice has been gushing over, how when we get back to the states and they tell Charlie there was an accident and a "funeral" takes place, that we can change her appearance and move on with life. I didn't know what Alice had planned for changing her appearance, because hair dye didn't stay in our hair long and I knew for a fact, that Bella would rather not wear a wig all the time.

"Alice, you can't just assume these things," I said.

"I can to! She's my sister! I did the same thing with, you know who, went I first met her," Alice said crossing her arms.

"Well," I said.

"Well nothing. It's not up to you, I know you may love this girl and all and such, but sometimes she needs some girl time," she said.

Did I ever mention I despise that pixie at times? A lot? She can just be the most annoying person in the world at times.

"Alice honey," Esme said.

Alice sighed,

"Yes, Yes I know. Leave her alone right? I just got the same thing from that dude," she said pointing her finger at me.

"No, I need your help," Esme said.

"With what?" Alice asked confused.

"I'm never going to see him again, I know that Esme you don't have to hide it," Bella said.

"I know sweetheart, I think it would just be easier this way," Esme said.

"For him or me?" Bella asked

"Both of you. You'll learn to cope sweetheart, we all have," Esme said.

"Then, we can re-do your image and go to your own funeral. I know it may be hard, to see your family and friends and not to be able to tell them. I'll help you deal with the thirst, and mostly not blurting out the truth," I said.

"I don't know if I want to go to _my _funeral," Bella said.

"You do. You'll regret it, if you don't. Since they have no body or anything, it'll be an empty casket. We've all went to ours, well except Jaspers," Alice said.

"Now we'll take care of this, don't worry. Emmett, I think you should take Bella to the mainland to hunt," Esme said.

They went off, and Bella and I quickly made our way to the mainland. Even though she had no clue where she was going, she quickly followed.

"Emmett?" she asked.

"What's up?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Why did you change me in my sleep? Why couldn't you just be unlike him and change me when I asked you?" she asked.

"I, I didn't want to rush things. I know exactly why he didn't change you, he didn't want to be stuck with someone he didn't love for a lifetime and if changed, you could have kicked his ass to hell and back. I know this, he did love you before, when you first met and all. Though, after he left you, he must have…grown a bond to Rose. She could give him, you couldn't," I said.

"Of course," she mumbled.

"They won't be in our lives any longer. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't allow it," I said.

"I hope not, I'd rather not have to deal with them again," she said.

"We won't, it'll be a peaceful forever," I said smiling.

"Until the next thing invades us," she said.

She was stood next to me, before I even knew it.

"We'll be fine," I said.

"One day, maybe," she said.

~a few days later~

I held her hand, her super "tan" skin that is. Her own funeral, Charlie had been called and he passed out not believing a word Alice had to say. The next day, she flew out to Forks and explained to Charlie everything that had been going on before the "accident". Esme and Alice basically described it, as a car accident. She had been livid the night before, and needed some air so she had gone for a drive and missed a stop sign where the car she was in was hit on the driver's side of the car and she died instantly.

Charlie called Renee and Phil, and they rushed here to Forks. The news spread like a wild fire here in Forks of the death of Chief Swan's only daughter. Her old classmates, were shocked by her death. They hadn't known she and Edward had separated on equal terms and she moved for college. Angela was the one to take it the worst.

We changed her appearance completely. Her hair was no longer the brown it was before, it was now a dark black with tints of brown. Her eyes hadn't changed to our golden yet, since she's only been awake a few days in this new life and all so we left them alone. Alice made her wear heels, but make it look like she didn't have any on. Her face, lots and lots of make-up on her face. Somehow, Alice had found something to make her skin not as white as ours is and how Bella's was. Her name was different to, Abigail was her name. According to Alice, she's a friend of mine.

"It's nice to see you again Alice," Renee said dabbing at her eyes with a tissue

Bella buried her face in my shoulder, I knew she didn't want to be here.

"Not a very good occasion though," Alice said.

"Yes, a very bad occasion. I never thought my daughter would die before I would," she said being in a fit of tears again.

"I know the feeling," Esme said looking away quickly to Carlisle.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Renee," I said.

"Me too," she said walking towards her ex-husband.

They were all sad, every single one of them. I didn't blame them, they lost her in their lives forever. Bella probably wishes she could tell them, tell them she's fine and it was just a scare but she knows she can't. We don't need the Volturi coming after us for telling yet _another _human. Maybe, maybe life can be better in the years coming.

~a few years later~

Bella's POV

I shook my head.

"No, not that one," I said.

"Bella come on! You have to pick one," Alice sighed.

"I know, I just don't like this one," I said.

"Blue is your favorite color though," she said.

"When I was human, I'm not human anymore Alice," I said.

"Okay, what about green? You like green right?" she asked

"Hmm…no," I said.

She threw down the color samples,

"Then I give up," she said.

"Alice," I said.

"It's your wedding Bella, it's three months away! I need to get planning, like now," she said.

"I know its three months away Alice that means we still have two and a half months to plan. You don't have to do it right now," I said.

"Though I want to," she said.

"Well I don't," I said.

"Fine! Then we'll be like normal people and do it all on last minute, I give up," she said stomping away.

I rolled my eyes at her. Such an obsession to plan things. Three years, I've been a vampire for three years and it's been a blast. If I said, it's been an easy three years I would be lying. Rosalie, decided she wasn't going to give up on Emmett that easily and tracked him down. She happened to bring Edward with her, he was surprised I had been changed and I beat his ass.

Emmett just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. Rose didn't give in easy for that either. She despised me for many reasons, she wanted Emmett back, told him that I would kill him and I couldn't give him the things that she could. She left soon enough and we haven't had to deal with them since.

"You okay?" Esme said coming in the room.

"Fine, just thinking of things," I said.

We had gotten back in the routine they had before and we've come to a new place, in Alaska, to go to school once again. They sent Alice, and Jasper to school as sophomores. Esme and Carlisle sent Emmett and I as seniors, thank god. We went quickly through the school year, until Emmett dropped down on his knee and proposed. I squealed in delight and attacked him in kisses.

I kind of wish that I would have known Emmett was a better mate then Edward when I was first met them, our lives could be so different right now with those two. Wherever they are now.

"About life?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't worry, Carlisle says he's fine," she said referring to my dad.

My dad fell into a depression when I "died", and Mom didn't stay around to even talk to him much after the funeral. Carlisle said he's been checking up on him whenever they go and hunt that way. He's fine, very depressed and lonely, but fine. I so want to go to Forks, introduce myself as Abigail and see what he does. Emmett told me I can't, because we can't have him thinking that I'm his daughter back from the dead because I still look like me.

Emmett and I have been very passionate in the three years we've been together. I don't think there has been a time, that we've been left alone in the house, that we haven't had sex. Lots and lots of sex. I enjoyed it. Emmett and I's first time was the night before my funeral, I was depressed and didn't like how I had to abandon my family and it calmed me.

When Emmett proposed, it was a magical thing. I had loved him since he had brought me to the island when Alice told us we were true mates, and I hadn't stopped loving him, ever. I loved him through when we had to deal with Edward and Rosalie again, and everything having to do with my family and such.

It didn't make me feeling like a burden anymore, being a vampire and with my true mate. I had felt like a burden before in this family because I was a human and I wasn't like them. Now that I am like them, I think….if think life is just even better now.

"I hope so. I miss him so much," I said.

"I know Bella. I miss your dad too," she said.

Esme had always liked my dad, though she liked everyone.

"Sometimes yes, I wish that I would have had a little of a warning on my change so I could say goodbye and all to my dad but then again I know….I know he would have asked a million questions and I would have to tell him," I said.

"We can't have you telling him either," she said.

"I know," I said.

My Dad would freak, and I know he would because I've known him for my whole life, he has always been like that.

"Carlisle said he has Sue now. Sue will take care of him for you now," she said.

I can only hope. I wish my dad would just…I just wish my dad a happy life.

~a few months later~

"Don't you dare touch her hair!" Alice yelled from the other room.

I giggled and said a quick hello to the Denali ladies who were laughing as they sat in my dressing room. Today, today I was getting married. Alice had insisted we invite the Denali's, and since they lived so close to us, they didn't have to travel very far. Alice was doing my hair, and was checking the dresses to make sure no one had spied yet. She came back a few minutes later, with her dress on and my dress, which was still in the bag, in her hands.

"Thank god your dress is strapless," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've seen what happens to the dress. It's a good thing we can't have children, this dress won't even last the night," she said rolling her eyes.

I giggled at my sister, well she wasn't technically my sister just yet. Emmett and I are very passionate. She set down the dress on the chair and motioned for the girls to sit down as she prepared my hair.

"Oh Bella!" Esme said coming in the room.

Since my father couldn't be here, I had Carlisle walking me down the aisle, and it couldn't have been any better.

"You're so beautiful," she said.

"Thank you Esme," I said.

"I can't believe this day came so fast. Do you know how nervous Emmett is? He loves you so much," she said.

"I would hope so," I said.

If I admit, I was nervous to be married to him too, but I knew it was for the better.

"Well I'm hoping my vision doesn't come true," Alice said fluffing my hair.

"Uh Oh. Tell us Alice," Kate said.

"Well the wedding won't go along to fine," she said.

"Alice! What is going to happen to my wedding? Tell me now," I said.

"Someone _might _crash it," she said.

"Ugh!" I said wanting to scream.

Couldn't they just leave us alone?

"You must know exactly when it's about to happen," Tanya said wondering out loud.

"Yes," Alice said.

"Then stop the wedding until they leave," Irina said.

"Impossible! I've seen it," Alice said.

Darn it.

"Can't they just stop? Leave us alone?" I asked.

"I don't think so. This one is all Rosalie, Edward won't even be with her," she said.

Thank god for that.

"She thinks you're not worthy enough for Emmett," she said.

"Right! I was there for Rosalie and Emmett's first wedding and I don't think they were meant for each other at all," Kate said rolling her eyes.

"I know! Bella was meant to be with Emmett. Even though I wasn't there the first time I knew for other times they didn't seem right for each other," Alice said.

It was destiny, I was supposed to be with Emmett and they all knew it.

It wasn't long, not long at all before I slipped into my wedding dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked gorgeous,

"You look absolutely stunning," Esme said.

"Thank you Esme," I said.

She smiled at me and walked off. Alice immediately came over and grinned at me,

"Do you absolutely love it?" she asked.

"I do. Thank you Alice," I said.

She grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. It wasn't long before Carlisle came into the room, it was time.

"Are you girls ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

He smiled at me and I smiled at him while the ladies made their way out of the room and where to their seats or to go in as my bridesmaids. Carlisle instantly linked his arm in mine.

"Are you ready to be married?" he asked.

"I was ready so long ago," I said.

He didn't smile, he just grinned and we walked out of the dressing room going to the double doors where the ladies had gone through, just seconds ago. I took a deep breath as they opened the doors, and it was time, time for me to be married to my one true love. We made our way down the aisle quickly.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Emmett Dale McCarty and Isabella Marie Cullen make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Emmett Dale McCarty and Isabella Marie Cullen will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Emmett McCarty and Isabella Cullen. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" the minister said.

"I do," Carlisle said.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Emmett McCarty and Isabella Cullen from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last," the minister said.

So smoothly. He turned to Emmett.

"Do you Emmett take Isabella to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do," Emmett said.

"Do you Isabella take Emmett to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do," I said.

"May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He said handing Emmett my ring.

"Emmett, in placing this ring on Isabella's finger, repeat after me: Isabella, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." the minister said.

"Isabella, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," Emmett said grinning.

"Isabella, in placing this ring on Emmett's finger, repeat after me: Emmett, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." the minister said yet again.

"Emmett, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," I said.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Emmett and Isabella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Alaska and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife

You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

Emmett basically attacked my lips with a kiss, and I willingly kissed him back.

"I present to you, Emmett and Isabella McCarty," The minister said.

We broke our kiss, to act like humans, and I turned toward the crowd, smiling. I was married.

~at the reception~

I had my head on my husband's shoulder, as we danced slowly. I heard footsteps, it was nothing new, there were a lot of people here, though these footsteps didn't seem like a guests. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked back o see Alice with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Ali?" Emmett asked.

"She's here," she said.

Oh no. Not again.

"Just great," he said

I stepped off his feet, since he was so tall and I was still so short. I grabbed his hand immediately in mine, holding it close to mine. I stared at the door, ready for her to barge in and make a big fuss out of nothing. It wasn't long before the door opened and there she stood.

"Seems like no one listened to me," she seethed.

I glared at her, I really hate this lady.

"How are you Emmy? Still with this slut I see," she said.

"Excuse me Rosalie don't you dare talk about her that way!" Alice said.

"Well I'm only stating the truth now Alice," she said.

"Like hell!" Alice said.

She looked over to me.

"Now you married her! Oh how cute," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"She'll be ten times a better wife then you were," Emmett said.

"Are you sure? Can you give you what I gave you? I can bet she's still a little virgin too," she said.

"Like hell!" I said.

"See! She still is," Rosalie said.

"I think you should leave," Alice said.

"Hmm….no," she said.

"You weren't invited. Now get out," Emmett said.

"No!" she said.

"I'm tired of your presence Rosalie. You cheated on your husband and signed the divorce papers, he could marry again all he wanted! I don't seem to know what he saw in you anyways," I said.

She glared at me, I know she didn't lie my statement, but I know one thing for sure, I don't like Rosalie and she can go die. If she dies, well if she dies, I know there won't be any problems in this family anymore.

"Rosalie, sweetheart, I suggest you just leave and put it all behind you," Esme said walking over to her.

She was backing away from her mother, her own mother! Adoptive or not.

"I suggest I not. I'm not going to let him just sit there and marry someone else! He doesn't even love her!" she said.

It sure was a good thing that this wedding only consisted of families of vampires, and no humans. I had just noticed something about this girl, as I looked at her closely.

"You've been killing humans," I said.

"It's a lot more nutritious then killing animals," she said.

"You've been killing innocent people Rosalie! No wonder I divorced your ass," Emmett said.

"That had nothing to do with it! You know that!" she said.

"Like hell! There is absolutely no way in hell I'd ever get back with you while you hunted humans. I'm also now newly married," he said tightening his grip on my hand.

"To someone who doesn't possibly love you. It took you years to fall in love with _me _fully, how long did it take to fall in love with her? I bet you don't even love her," she seethed.

I knew Emmett had loved me, he had told me during and after my transformation into a vampire that he had loved me. I knew I had loved him too, easily, when we went to Isle Esme.

"I fell in love with her a lot faster than I did with you!" he said furious.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes flashed back to see Alice. I smiled at her.

"Rosalie I suggest you leave. You're not going to make it out of here alive if you don't," Alice said.

She glared and growled, actually growled.

"I will be back," she said turning around and walking out.

I knew she would be back and I knew….knew we would never get her back out of our live.

~a few years later~

Children, Emmett and I always had wanted someone we could call our son or daughter and we did just that. We adopted, for real. A little girl, only at the age of two years old at the time, now four. She was so adorable, she would know, when she was older what we were and we would ask her, if she wanted to be a vampire or forever stay human, Emmett and I were both hoping she would stay with us forever.

"Mommy," she giggled as Emmett tickled her tummy.

It was hard to believe, when she started calling us mommy and daddy. Emmett said it was just like the real thing, even if she didn't share our blood, she was our daughter.

"Oh is Daddy being mean now?" I asked sitting next to my husband, cup in hand.

"I gwive up! I lwove you bwoth," she giggled.

It was never new to hear her tell us she loved us, we were just like her parents. She barely knew her real mom and dad, since they died when she was just a baby, so we were loved. We were Mommy and Daddy. She was our daughter, our Clarissa, and I loved her. She had a beautiful aunt who spoiled her to death, and an uncle who loved to play with her. She had Esme and Carlisle, her grandparents, who spoiled the little girl with gifts. Gifts of sugar that is.

Rosalie hasn't bothered us, and I like how she hasn't. It just took a while, but she is finally out of our lives.

"We love you to Lissa," I said kissing her head.

My husband looked at me, and mouthed to me 'I love you', I mouthed it back. We were a family, and we had our forever, it was perfect and I loved it.

**~The End~**


End file.
